5th Generation (5G) mobile communication technology has been a main trend of the development of new generation mobile communication technologies, and is a significant component of the new generation information infrastructure in the future. Compared with 4G, 5G will not only further enhance users' network experience, but will also meet the application demands on all things connected in the future. From the user experience, 5G has a higher speed and wider bandwidth. 5G is expected to increase 10 times faster than 4G, for example, just a few seconds are needed to download a high-definition move, which meets consumer's demands on virtual reality, super High-definition video and other higher network experience needs. From the industry perspective, 5G has higher reliability and lower latency, which meets specific demands of some industry applications, such as smart manufacturing or automatic driving, broadens development space of fusion industry, and supports innovation development of economic society.
Currently, for a frame structure of 5G, a time interval X is defined, which includes a downlink transmission part, a Guard Period (GP), and an uplink transmission part. Further, the time interval X may be classified into three possible types, where the time interval X of type 1 includes a downlink transmission part and a possible GP; the time interval X of type 2 includes a possible GP and an uplink transmission part; the time interval X of type 3 includes a downlink transmission part, one or more GPs and an uplink transmission part. The time interval X of type 3 may be used for downlink to uplink handover in a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) system, as well as for a self-contained structure of UL grant, Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) feedback and fast Channel State Information (CSI) feedback, to obtain low latency.
However, a method for indicating configuration of a frame structure including the time interval X as described above has not been realized at present, so that a network and user equipment can not normally communicate with each other.